shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Wystan Bridgebuilder
Wystan Bridgebuilder is a tinkerer, mason and officer within the Alliance's Military. He is known for his stoic attitude and love for gambling. Before his service in the military he worked as a mason for the people of Lakeshire . After assisting in laying the groundwork for the Bridge at Lakeshire he was added as a member of the Lakeshire Militia. After having served in the milita he enlisted in Stormwind's Military service where he was put to work upon the Skybreaker in Icecrown . Biography Early Years Wystan Bridgebuilder was born as Merict Maltooth, the bastard son of Sarah Maltooth, a tavern waitress, four years prior to the First War and the destruction of Stormwind . In the aftermath of the First War Wystan found himself displaced to the town of Lakeshire with little memory of his mother, who had died during the destruction of Stormwind's first Trade District. In Lakeshire he was adopted by his foster parents Tarry Bridgebuilder and Susan Bridgebuilder. He worked with his adoptive father, studying the ways of the mason as he worked on projects which ranged from domestic to, most importantly, bridge-working. After work he would spend his time with his fellow co-workers gambling. His love for gambling, however, proved to be a fault when his own personal debt became so large he was volunteered to the Lakeshire Milita as a way to repay his debt to the city. Middle Years His time in this service worked to straighten him out and by his twenty-sixth year he had enlisted as a foot soldier in the Army of Stormwind. After receiving his formal military training in Stormwind he was stationed locally as a City Guard. He remained in Stormwind patrolling the streets until the weeks after the tragedy at the Wrathgate. His reassignment moved him half a world away to Icecrown, aboard the floating gunship the Skybreaker. The Twelfth Airborne The events leading up to Wystan's appointment as a leader of his own small military unit are shrouded in rumor and speculation. Popular belief says that Wystan's commanding officer on the Skybreaker witnessed the soldier engage a Horde intruder upon the Skybreaker's deck. The fight which had only lasted minutes eventually took the combatants over the edge of the gunship. It was to everyone's surprise that the rescue crew returned with an alive Wystan and bloodied colors of the Horde intruder. Shortly after the fall of the Lich King, Wystan was reassigned to Stormwind to undergo Officer training and put in charge of a specialized Airborne brigade titled the Twelfth Airborne. Personality Wystan Bridgebuilder still enjoys to spend his time gambling, though not to the extent experienced in his late teenage years. This behavior often follows him to the battlefield as he is known to employ notably risky maneuvers. Out of combat he is stoic in most aspects of his life. Having yet to marry, Wystan claims that his duty to the Alliance is one of the few things that have ever brought him joy. He is also rather proud of his involvement in the Lakeshire Bridge project. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Characters